Rebirth of Godzilla
by GalaxianDragon
Summary: After nearly fifty years of a quiet world, the terror that is Godzilla reawakens to attack the human race. Enraged at the events of 1954, this kaiju makes his way towards Japan for revenge. Anguirus joins in on this fight for the sole purpose of defeating and conquering Godzilla. But will there be destruction or salvation?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Godzilla franchise. The cover picture is done by godzilla-image on Deviantart.

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **SOUND EFFECT**

* * *

It was November 3rd, 1954 when the humans realized that they were but insects in the universe.

 **EEAAAAAUHHH**

Godzilla, a monster unlike anything the world could've predicted. A Kaiju awoken by atomic energy.

The King of the Monsters made his way across Japan, destroying anything and everything in his path. People quaked and feared, realizing just how weak and powerless they really were.

But Godzilla couldn't stomp out this tiny threat so easily. There were a brave few who opposed him. And it cost so much to succeed in killing the monster that had decimated so much.

The death of Godzilla brought peace all around the world. Wars were ended, people stopped fighting and united. For they all feared the coming of a monster that was anything remotely like Godzilla.

Fear was justified.

June 16th, 2004. Ninety six miles of the coast of Osaka. 5:34 AM,

"Corporal Takeshi, how are you handling over there?"

"Just fine sir, my aircraft is handling just fine in this storm."

Two Japanese jets were making their way across the ocean with the purpose of patrol. Every since the union of the Global Federation thirty years ago, many terrorist groups had made attempts to gain power and reverence.

Luckily, none had yet succeeded. There were obviously better times for patrols, a rainstorm just wasn't exactly the best option. But these soldiers were determined to see this operation through till the end.

A recent terrorist group had been sending threats to Japan, saying that they would attack and occupy Osaka if Japan refused to pull out of the federation.

"Sir, I think I see the ship."

"Good, prepare for smart bomb assault!"

The two military came closer and closer to their target. But they soon saw that there was nothing but wreckage floating in the ocean, and a lot of it at that.

"Takeshi! Are you positive that you saw a ship?"

"I cannot confirm that sir."

"Well then, we'll just circle back to base. No threats today."

That statement; it couldn't have been more wrong.

The water exploded as a giant monster erupted from the water. It veered around to see just the ocean that surrounded it, that is until it could see two jets.

 **EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHHHH**

"What is that!?"

"It...it can't be...Godzilla..."

The kaiju swung his tail high and swatted one of the planes down with little effort.

"Takeshi! You bastard!" The remaining plane started to attack Godzilla with his smart bombs.

But bombs that were only designed to sink ships could do little to harm the king of monsters. He looked up to the very thing that had tried to harm him with hate.

A blue fire erupted from the maw of Godzilla, and the soldier was completely eradicated.

Memories from fifty years ago flooded into the mind of the giant. A bang, a flash, destruction, water, and death. What these humans did, and what they would pay for.

Godzilla reared up to the sky above him as thunder and lightening roared down around his spines, and let out a fierce roar that pierced the heavens. The world would quake with fear again, and humans would know true terror.

One step, two steps, and the kaiju started his expedition to wreak havoc upon Japan, no, upon the world.

An uncharted island in the Atlantic ocean,

Few life existed on this little island that couldn't be found elsewhere. But there was one difference that existed upon this isle.

What looked like small mountains moved across the landscape until reaching the shore. But it wasn't small mountains, it was another kaiju that reared its head up to the east. This monster, with its curved snout and spiked back, appeared interested.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you liked it. Please leave a review for any other information that you would like to know. And yes, I realize that it starts of like a standard Godzilla movie, but I have plans for this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla, otherwise the 3rd series would've been tied together better.

Side Note: I understand if some people didn't like Godzilla's roar from the last chapter. That was an experiment and I wanted to establish Godzilla in a scary kind of way. I don't think that I'll be doing it again, or for any monster for that matter.

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **TEXT**

* * *

Osaka. 11:23 AM,

 **ALERT LEVEL 1**

 **ISSUED WHEN ANY SCIENTIFIC, GEOLOGICAL, METEOROGICAL, OR PSYCHOLOGICAL EVIDENCE, EXCEPT FOR THE PHYSICAL EVIDENCE, OF KAIJU ACTIVITY HAS BEEN CONFIRMED**

Members of the Japanese branch of the Global Federation gathered in a conference room. Everyone bore either one of two expressions as they sat down, unease or impatience.

After standing and making a salute, as is custom, they sat down to discuss the danger at hand and the appropriate measures to take.

"So, one of them has been spotted."

"Yessir, we are currently conducting an investigation on the fighter jets as we speak." Said the presenter.

"And what has been found so far?" Asked the one on the far side.

To begin an explanation, a slideshow began to roll over. Pictures that depicted the damage that the planes received flashed by, as well as the ships that they came across, or what was left of them.

"As you can see, Corporal Takeshi's jet suffered trauma of massive force from the right side. And Lieutenant Iruka's fighter jet underwent burning of some sort."

The top dogs of the military whispered to each other, and all of them knew exactly what this meant. But none of them had the courage to speak up about it.

"And what burned that vehicle exactly?"

"The salvage team is currently unsure as to what could've caused this, but high traces of radiation have been found."

Just hearing the word radiation at this conference was enough to stop everyone from talking. Fear adorned their faces, even those who had survived wars and terrorist attacks were left speechless.

Even though nobody dared to say anything, the presentation was prompted to go on. The presenter pulled up a graph that measured the pitch of sound waves.

"The salvage team only recently pulled this audio tape from Lieutenant Iruka's plane."

Pressing the play button began the replay, though many would wish that they never heard it.

 **IT...IT CANT BE...GODZILLA...**

If fear had been spread across the people before, now they had true utter terror running in their veins.

"I..I don't believe it." Said one of the generals.

"Are you crazy? The evidence is right before us! Godzilla is alive!"

"Still, he has a point. Wasn't Godzilla killed by Daisuke Serizawa's oxygen destroyer?"

A storm of arguments and statements erupted in the conference room, with no true conclusions being made.

"Men and women of the military, calm down!" Roared a voice that silenced the arguments.

From one of the seats stood a general, a collected one at that. He calmly sat down after gaining their attention.

"Whether or not this is Godzilla makes no difference, what does matter is that we've got a threat to global security out there as we speak."

Nobody in the room could do anything to tell him that he was wrong. His point was valid and people started to discuss countermeasures.

"We should first alert the masses to level two, but not to evacuation."

"And why shouldn't we evacuate?" Asked the man who calmed them.

"Because we have no physical evidence that Japan is truly Godzilla's target. We should put more focus on threats made personally to us, such as Tsuke no Me."

Instead of arguing, many people decided to side with this notion. The only one who would oppose the idea was the general who calmed everyone else down. And he opposed it greatly.

Global Defense Network of Astral Anomalies, Japanese Branch, 1:43 PM

Ever since the Global Federation had been founded, many efforts were being made to protect people from anything like Godzilla.

As with any great change, there would be those who conspired and feared. Precautions began to grow with more information about what was beyond the atmosphere.

"Ok, careful laser cutting."

At the moment, one of the diligent professors, Ichigo Yamaguchi, was in the process of analyzing new material from outer space. No doubt was he grateful for it.

"And...there." His laser had succeeded in cutting a fragment from a meteorite that landed outside of Osaka two weeks prior.

Professor Yamaguchi then proceeded to delicately cut off the burnt layer. He was about to begin examining the structure under a microscope when a guest arrived.

"Having fun with your rock, strawberry?"

He turned around to see his old friend from the military arrive in, General Toshiro Hatake.

"Well are you having fun dealing with those terrorists?" Joked Yamaguchi.

"Heh, I wish they'd just give it up. But then I might be without a job." Said Toshiro as he pulled out a cigarette.

The professor placed a thin layer of the rock under the microscope and began to analyze its cell structure. Despite that he was busy, Yamaguchi carried on the conversation.

"So are we still on alert level 1?"

"I almost wish we were because we've moved up to level 2. But those idiots refused to evacuate." Said the general with anger.

Interested at hearing that the alert hadn't been called off, Yamaguchi pulled away from the sliver.

"Wait, are you saying that a Kaiju has been confirmed?" He got off of his seat with intrigue.

"Not just any Kaiju, Godzilla."

This moment would've been perfect for more fear and regret, but Yamaguchi just chose to laugh instead of tremble.

"Don't even try it, Godzilla was killed by the oxygen destroyer fifty years ago."

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders and pulled out several photographs. The photos showed the destroyed aircrafts, and placed more intrigue on Yamaguchi's face.

"The burnt one had high traces of radioactivity. And the other suffered massive trauma, probably from Godzilla's tail."

Even after seeing the evidence of Godzilla's attack, Yamaguchi still showed disbelief at this.

"That could be anything, Tsuke no Me are probably behind this. Besides, we have new technology that could easily defeat that monster from fifty years ago."

Denial took over Yamaguchi as he walked back to his microscope and continued to observe the meteorite sliver. Toshiro pulled out his cigarette and turned from his friend.

"I just came in here to warn you. Take your family to Okinawa."

General Hatake then exited the room, leaving his genius friend behind to his experiments and his denial.

Closer examination of the meteorite revealed what looked like animal cells with their own luminescence. Yamaguchi wanted to look further into this, but the cells light dimmed before he could.

'Dammit, just too hard to get good results these days.'

Osaka, Yamaguchi Residence, 9:28 PM

Isshin Yamaguchi looked up at the starry sky from his bedroom window, his face was adorned with intrigue at the evening setting.

"Sweetie, you need to get to sleep." Said Isshin's mother upon entering the room. The boy turned to his mother with the same face.

"But Moma, there is somebody out there who is really angry." Explained the boy. "I'm scared."

His mother offered a consoling smile and gave the boy a hug. His fear started to melt away at his mother's embrace.

"Don't be afraid, nothing's going to hurt you."

She put her son back in bed and turned off the lights before exiting the room. But before Isshin could sleep, he looked out the window one more time.

'Please don't be angry.'

80 kilometers off the coast of Osaka, 9:29 PM

Godzilla's thirst for vengeance was indeed to be reckoned with, but it seemed that he was taking his time to land in Japan. Perhaps he knew that the people would tremble in fear and regret.

Suddenly though, his footsteps stopped and he turned his head up to the sky. The stars looked like they could quell anyone's rage, but Godzilla pierced through that and continued to Japan.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter, hope you liked it. Leave a review if there is anything else that you'd like to know. Sadly though, its going to be a while before I can post anymore of this. I definitely will post more of this story, but that'll have to wait until I finish my Pokémon story.

But on a brighter note, leave a request if you'd like me to draw any of this on my DeviantArt page.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla. If I did, Gigan's loss in Final Wars wouldn't have been so embarrassing.

"Speech"

'Thought'

 **TEXT**

* * *

 **ALERT LEVEL 3**

 **ISSUED WHEN PHYSICAL EVIDENCE OF A KAIJU IS CONFIRMED.**

Osaka, 2:13 PM,

With recent alerts of a possible attack, nobody in the Japanese branch of the world government was calm. But Ichigo storming into Toshiro's office wasn't expected. The professor's expression obviously showed that he wasn't exactly happy.

"Well, I'd offer you a cigarette. But you don't smoke, right?" Joked the general. Despite the attempt at comedy, it wasn't well received.

"Why has alert level three been issued?" Asked Ichigo quickly and seriously.

General Hatake tried to keep his composure as he dumped a cigarette into the ash tray.

"It wasn't us, the Russian branch did it."

"The Russian branch? So it's not Godzilla?" Asked Ichigo.

Toshiro got up from his desk chair and pulled out a document from his file cabinet. Specifically, the document detailing the reason behind the level three alert.

"They've released public statements about a massive cryptid that resembles an ankylosaurus that has been spotted in Tula, Tambov, and Saratov."

After reading that, Toshiro handed the document to Ichigo for him to inspect. The files contained a picture of the Kaiju and it did look like an ankylosaurus, but with a snout similar to a crocodile.

Inspecting the paper a little further revealed an important detail about this beast, its path.

"It's heading to Japan!" Panicked the scientist.

"Too late. China has also issued level two alerts on this guy." Said the general as he exited the office, prompting his friend to follow.

30 kilometers off the coast of Osaka, 2:15 PM,

Godzilla's rage was soon to be sated, even sooner than he expected. A fleet of Japanese battleships had made their journey to where the giant was.

Despite the nightmare that the kaiju was, there were brave soldiers who still wanted to fight.

A few minutes passed without any sort of action taking place. The people were patiently waiting for their orders to attack Godzilla. All the while, feeling confident that their weaponry could stop it.

Toshiro and Ichigo also waited patiently, sweating excessively with every second that passed.

"Fire!"

The first shots fired from the ships and the battle began.

A blue ray, similar to Godzilla's, struck the giant hard. The remaining ships joined in and attacked with everything they had to destroy Godzilla. And surprisingly, it showed.

Godzilla roared and wailed in agony as missiles and plasma was tearing all over his entire body. It didn't go on for much longer before he dove under the water.

With the Kaiju out of firing range, the attack was halted. Perhaps victory wasn't too hard to grasp after all.

Back in Osaka, Toshiro and Ichigo entered the control room where the battle against Godzilla was taking place. And they saw the majority of it.

"Looks like the plasma weaponry worked." Noted Ichigo.

However, Toshiro wasn't convinced even after seeing the battle. He continued to look at the screen, anxious for what was to come next.

"No, it can't be over just like that."

The waters if the battlefield remained calm, far too calm for a Kaiju of Godzilla's caliber. To be completely sure of the monster's death, orders for torpedo's and depth charges were given.

But suddenly, a blue flash erupted from the water. Many of the ships were knocked off balance and the naval forces were struggling to counterattack.

Godzilla rose from the water and began to counterattack. His atomic breath assaulted the struggling ships and eradicated them. Not willing to just sit there and die, the people fought back with their plasma rays and missiles.

Explosions decorated Godzilla's body, but he didn't appear injured this time. Free to move as he wished, the giant continued to burn ships to death.

The wake of destruction was disheartening, but the human's would not give in to just that.

Several carriers launched fighter jets to confuse the Kaiju and hinder his movements.

The fighters lined up in formation and launched missiles that exploded. But all Godzilla did was growl in a low tone at it, and attempted to bite one of the jets.

"It's not working." Whispered Ichigo as he and Toshiro watched the one sided battle.

Battleships fired plasma cannons at Godzilla's back and managed to give it some tinges of pain. But the giant raised its tail out of the water, throwing them off balance again, before slamming it down on another ship.

Taking advantage of this new confusion, he unleashed a wave of nuclear energy from his body. At this point in the battle, it was a miracle that their were still people who hadn't died.

"Withdraw the forces!"

Everyone in the control room looked over to Toshiro, who was sweating profusely.

"But if we do, Godzilla will head straight for Japan."

"And if we don't, more soldiers will die in a detrimental battle!"

His retort echoed throughout the room with much vigor. The only person who remained poised was Ichigo, because he easily agreed.

Not another moment was wasted before the order was sent out to withdraw the naval forces. Reluctance was fresh as nobody was ready to run with their tail in between legs. But the sheer power of this angry kaiju was convincing enough.

Godzilla wasn't exactly in the mood for mercy as he attacked several ships that were attempting to escape. Only when the majority were out of his range did he stop and roar to the sky in victory.

Toshiro briskly walked back to his office and was very irritated. He was followed back to the office by the professor, who could barely mimic that irritation.

"So Ichigo, now will you listen to me?" Asked the general.

"Nothing more needs to be said, I'm going to get my family out of here."

Nothing more was said as Ichigo quickly exited the office in a brisk pace, it was evident that he was concerned for his family. And that he was somewhat scared.

Now alone in his office, Toshiro reached for a black phone before dialing a three digit number. There was virtually no wait time, indicating that the phone was for emergenicies.

"This General Hatake, we need to issue alert level 4."

Based on the previous interaction with the higher ups, this one was predictable. The person on the other side started to talk more frequently about the current situation.

Toshiro just sighed at this barrage of words and pinched his nose. "Just issue the damn thing."

His order was only met with more questions. But his response was, well, different.

"BECAUSE GODZILLA IS GOING TO ATTACK JAPAN, THAT'S WHY!"

He then slammed the phone down onto his desk, abruptly ending the call. At that moment, a cigarette wouldn't be enough to calm him down.

'Those crappy politics will get us all killed.'

Osaka Minami Psychological Research Center, 2:26 PM

Isshin had to admit that the toys surrounding him were definitely fun to play with, but he felt more like drawing instead. Not even the social acceptance of other children was enough to persuade him.

Suddenly, he felt a strange sense of anger and fear looming around him. It was so big that he felt like it shrouded the entire city.

'Something...bad is coming.'

Unbeknownst to the toddler, he was drawing his subconscious feelings onto paper.

An adult came around to inspect the behavior of the children. She took her time to look at the drawings of the little ones, to grant them social acceptance and attention. When she came to Isshin his odd behavior caught her attention.

"Isshin?" He didn't respond at all, he was detached from consciousness.

"Isshin!" The little boy flinched as he snapped back. "May I see your drawing?"

"O-okay." He reluctantly handed her the drawing.

But what was on paper was simply odd in nature. Shades of red, yellow, and orange were construed around the entire paper with two gray figures in the center of it.

"Isshin, what is this?"

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Whined the boy, as if he was being disciplined.

No sooner than that did alarms sound off for evacuation, causing widespread panic in the room. Isshin was petrified with no idea of what to do.

Luckily he wouldn't have to think too hard about this at all as Ichigo Yamaguchi burst into the room.

"Papa!" Yelled Isshin. His father perked up when he heard that and ran over.

Immediately upon seeing his son, Ichigo picked up the little boy and ran out of the room. Of course the boy was curious as to his father's odd behavior, but he was just happy to get out of there.

Apparently the psychological research center just couldn't provide the same amount of comfort as family.

"Papa, where are we going?" Asked Isshin as he was fastened into the car's booster seat.

"We need to go get your mother and go somewhere." Answered the father.

"Where?"

"Just...somewhere."

Isshin could feel a similar feeling of anger coming from his father. Not as much as he had been detecting, but it was still there. And just like before, the little child was scared.

Time could barely pass as everything turned to chaos. People scurried through the city like ants from their destroyed hill. Of course their were directions to follow for a safe and ordered procedure, but panic prevented anyone from following it properly.

Osaka Bay, 5:34 PM,

The absence of people in Japan was a rare occurrence, it was almost impossible. So the waters of the bay remained calm, as if their wasn't anything to cause worry.

If only it could've lasted like that.

The water's surrounding the shores began to recede back to the ocean and return as massive waves.

Then, from the bay burst Godzilla out of the water. He roared to the skies with vigor and rage, a cry that echoed throughout the entire city of Osaka.

With his eyes set on the defenseless city in front of him, the Kaiju marched forward. After so many decades of peace, a nightmare would rise to destroy it. And this was only the beginning.

This was the beginning of the time of nightmares, the age of Kaijus.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla. Otherwise, Godzilla's Revenge would've had more Godzilla and less Gabara.

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

Osaka, 6:13 PM,

Such a threat as Godzilla could silence a Super Bowl stadium full of die hard fanatics. That leaves little to the imagination to what the people of Japan would do when he arrived.

But there would always be those who refused to listen to law. Even if it was for their safety.

"Come on man, lets get this stuff out of here."

"Shut up, I'm moving!"

A few teenagers had found it fitting to use the abandoned area for robbery.

The stupidity of humans was overwhelming, running blindly to their desires even if it would spell certain doom. Even something so small as robbing a convenience store would lead them down the wrong path.

Or to the end of it.

The troublemakers were alerted to the sounds of large wheels moving and plasma blasting. And if stupidity would have a chance of doom, then curiosity was devoid of any.

"We need to get out of here."

"Are you kidding? We should get a picture of some of that stuff, payday right there."

"Yeah man, we already got this stuff."

Although the boys were reluctant to follow, they did so anyway. They didn't get too far before they could hear the sounds of fast moving machinery.

A long barrel GF-T33 plasma tank was sent flying backwards before another tried to escape. The latter didn't make it far enough before a giant foot stepped on it.

Fear and paralysis could only start to explain the expressions of the delinquents as they looked up at Godzilla.

"Oh shit...we've got to go!"

"Wait a few more seconds, I've got to get some pics."

"You're still on about that, we've got to..."

They stopped talking when they looked up slowly and fearfully to see that Godzilla was staring down at them curiously, yet very ominously as well.

Desperate for their lives, the boys sprinted in the opposite direction as fast as their untrained bodies could handle.

Godzilla lifted his head up and roared, nuclear energy pulsed from his body and destroyed the surrounding area in seconds. He marched forward for his rampage, destroying so much merely by walking.

The elongated tail flipped up and fell down onto a small building and crushed it with minimal effort.

In the destruction that he caused, Godzilla found some satisfaction. A feeling that he had never experienced before. He remembered very little, yet wanted so much destruction.

That same feeling quick vanished when the irritating sting of explosions darted along his back. Even after the previous failed attempts to kill the monster, some humans still persisted.

Several more missiles were launched directly into Godzilla's face by a jet. Unsurprisingly, he remained unfazed as the smoke cleared.

Almost passively, the Kaiju tried to knock the fighter down with atomic plasma. But the blast seemed to dissipate too early and miss.

Clearly this further agitated him. Godzilla bellowed and rampaged through the city with some speed. Even without access to his full radioactive power, he was still a force to reckon.

Undisclosed Bunker,

"This is unbelievable."

General Hatake continued to monitor the situation from the safety of a military bunker that was outfitted for these kind of dire situations. Godzilla would really have to work hard to get through it.

Physically he was safe from harm, but emotionally he was being shredded.

"Even after being hit with cadmium, that thing still moves." Cursed the man.

"Sir, Godzilla has halted movement." Said one of the operators.

"What?" Toshiro looked up at the monitor to see that the giant had indeed halted his rampage.

At the moment, amidst all the crackling fire and crumbling structures, Godzilla had found question in his own reflection. The eyes of the beast perked as his reflection perfectly mimicked him.

A roar echoed from his maw. Contrary to the others this one sounded sad.

While this did seem like an opportunity to understand or even establish some level of intimacy with Godzilla, the military couldn't bring themselves to allow the monster any chances.

"Quick, fire!" Commanded General Hatake.

The soldiers blindly followed their orders and fired repeated barrages of missiles alongside Godzilla's back. Though the flurry of explosions was small, it was still enough to propel him into the building. The result was complete destruction as the structure fell onto Godzilla.

Confusion and uncertainty spread amongst the soldiers as a dust cloud covered the structure. Sounds of falling concrete and shattered glass were the only clues that they had to discern the location of the kaiju.

"Continue firing with cadmium shells." Instructed General Hatake.

His command was followed and for good reason. Recent research had found that cadmium shells could suppress nuclear energy. Godzilla's bane had come.

Missile after missile flew into the decimated structure, each robbing the area of more atomic energy.

The soldiers remained steady and vigilant. Nobody dared to claim or even ask Godzilla's current status. Everybody prayed that the cadmium shells had sent the beast into death.

But Godzilla emerged from the rumble, still roaring, still raging. Quickly swerving around, he sent his long tail into two of the fighter jets and killed the pilots.

Hindering this threat was the best that could be done. Simply, Godzilla was just too strong.

"Pull back the troops." Ordered General Hayate reluctantly. So much for holding the front lines and defending Japan.

Warriors having to flee from the monster that they had sworn to destroy, there could only be few things more shaming than that.

Perhaps one of those events would be receiving help from an astronomer about the subject.

"General, you have an important message coming through."

"On the private line?" Toshiro's intrigue was replacing his humiliation.

An affirming nod from the operator confirmed the diminished randomness of the call. With Godzilla tearing up the city, any helpful news would be appreciated at the moment.

"General Toshiro Hatake."

"You don't need to be so formal with me."

Initially, Toshiro wanted to reprimand Ichigo Yamaguchi for his semi-nonchalant tone on the private line. But his attitude could be taken as a remedy for Toshiro's predicament.

It at least succeeded in distracting him from Godzilla.

"I can't help you out right now Ichigo." Complained the general.

"That's obvious, but I have some news that may assist you." Answered the professor.

"What?"

"This Godzilla is more than likely not the same one that attacked fifty years ago."

Initially, this was very surprising. That surprise quickly turned to fear as the possibility of multiple Godzillas was simply horrifying.

Hypocrisy drove Hatake to question this notion. There was very little already known about this horrible creature.

"What makes you say that? We've only ever encountered one."

An epiphany struck the general as he remembered the old pictures of the first Godzilla. By comparison, the one from 1954 looked mangled and torn. This one seemed more complete, possibly matured.

Not only that, but the building that he stood in front of was definitely around eighty meters in height and Godzilla was almost as tall.

Taking those facts into account made it apparent that this might be an entirely different Godzilla. As intriguing as the notion was, it didn't present a solution to deal with the threat.

"Ok, so there is more than one Godzilla." Admitted Toshiro. "But how does this help?"

"Tell the troops that they need to adjust the ammunition. Its more than likely that this Godzilla has fed off of the radiation from the plasma weaponry."

To avoid risking the creation of another monster like Godzilla, not that it mattered at that point, nuclear weaponry hadn't been tested in the Pacific for ages.

However, Japan wasn't strict against testing the plasma weaponry. Despite the weapons having a severely lower amount of radiation than hydrogen bombs, there was still some present.

If that was true then Godzilla must've been feeding on it for decades.

"I'll make sure to pass it along to the front lines. Hatake out."

"Good luck Toshiro."

41 Kilometers West of Osaka,

Ichigo felt disappointed that he couldn't pass on anymore useful information to his friend. But said friend was right, only one other kaiju every attacked.

Despite succeeding in getting his family far away from the attack in a Honda Civic, he still felt somewhat afraid. The information was only useful in theory.

'But I guess that I should be happy that I got through using a payphone.'

Looking back at the city, he could clearly see the havoc caused by Godzilla, even the king's roars were still audible. Shoving bitterness and fear to the side was the best he could do at the moment for his family.

Both his wife and his son waited patiently in the car. His wife bore an expression that required promise of safety.

"I'm sorry about that. I just needed to help out Toshiro." Apologized Ichigo as he got behind the wheel.

"I understand. It's just-"

"I know." He couldn't blame her, being in their mid thirties, they had only heard of Godzilla.

These horrifying events must've been even more frightening for Isshin. His silence in the back of the sedan acted as evidence. Expressing paternal concern would be an appropriate action.

"Isshin, what's wrong?" Asked Ichigo despite the clear evidence that his son had never seen a Kaiju before.

"He's hurt..." Answered the little boy.

Exchanging looks of confusion, Ichigo and his wife hoped that there was some puppy in the back with their son. A quick glance from the mother revealed that only Isshin was in the backseat.

"Who's hurt Isshin?" Asked his mother in an attempt to be comforting but still displaying her confusion.

"It's Godzilla...he's hurt."

Shock gripped the parents' minds. They were already aware that their child possessed the ability to detect people's feelings, but this was ludicrous.

So many questions needed to be answered, but the resounding roars of destruction urged that Ichigo simply push his foot against the accelerator pad with a bit more force.

Osaka,

There were so many emotions brewing about right now that Godzilla could barely process any of them. The novelty of the experience added more joy for the Kaiju.

Everything was foggy for his memory, but there were distinct images of a city like this. Tiny figures dispersed and they screamed in fear. After that there was only the image of water and the pain of suffocation.

Although his emotions flared from all of that, Godzilla couldn't deny that he knew those weren't his memories.

Pain stung his mind at the mystery of his existence and why he was stuck with that which wasn't his, but it didn't matter now. There was a purpose that only he was fit to serve.

To destroy everything humanity has built.

However, amongst the cacophony of fire and crumbling buildings was a faint noise. Curiosity overrode the sense of vengeance that Godzilla harbored.

The faint noise repeated itself again a little louder. Feeling obliged, Godzilla returned with his own signature roar that echoed throughout the empty city.

Again, the vague sound repeated, this time sounding more vigorous. Instinct dominated the desire for revenge and Godzilla began to march towards the new item of his interest.

2,000 Kilometers Above the Exosphere,

Such a destructive force as Godzilla could be reconciled by the population of the entire planet. But watching Earth as a whole, nobody would ever notice the destruction caused by the tyrant.

The infinity of all the cosmic lights would be far more attractive.

Amongst the sea of lights, one stood out. It illuminated the darkness with a faint shade violet and blinked rapidly. If one wasn't close enough to the planet, they would never notice how close this unique light source actually was.

Or what it would do.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you liked it. Yeah, I haven't done anything for his story in months, but I'm back now! And yes, this is because my Pokémon fanfics are done and Godzilla Resurgence is coming out soon (I AM SO EXCITED!). So leave a review or favorite and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla. I only got to your planet in the 90's.

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

Godzilla's arrival to Osaka was met with the fanfare of destruction and fire. So it was called into question whether his departure from the city was to be a temporary benefit or an eventual detriment for the rest Japan.

Most were leaning towards the latter. There was much reason for concern as the Kaiju tore through Japan's countryside to sate his curiosity. Albeit without actually attacking.

Military Bunker, 12:31 AM,

"Godzilla's movement hasn't altered?"

"No sir, it's still moving Northwest."

Toshiro scratched his head in complete confusion. One moment, Godzilla was destroying everything in sight, making the military an embarrassment. The next, he suddenly quits and starts moving out of Osaka.

The thought that Godzilla was going in the same direction of the other Kaiju wasn't dismissed. In fact, Toshiro was certain that the two would meet.

But the real question was why they were heading to each other. That wasn't a question for a military general to understand.

'Maybe Kaiju's are just prone to fighting.'

Kinki Province,

Deeper and deeper into the countryside marched the destructive giant. It was much quieter out there no people or buildings just serene plains and streams. Until Godzilla marched into them.

That bittersweet feeling of destroying cities was alluring, but this one to follow the distant cries was even more demanding.

Words couldn't describe why the monster wanted to follow this creature, he just wanted to. His radioactive blood boiled a little more every time the call became more clear.

Whatever was pulling Godzilla was certainly powerful enough to deter him from destruction.

Military Bunker, 1:41 AM,

Toshiro grunted after hanging up the phone with his superiors, politicians didn't really understand the battlefield at all. They had given the man the order to lead an assault on where the two monsters would meet, which would be along the edge of the Kinki province.

The new monster, now dubbed Anguirus, was definitely attracted Godzilla and vice versa.

'I honestly can't believe that we're now dealing with two Kaiju.'

After reading the reports coming from China and Russia, it was evident that this new monster wouldn't be any easier to kill than Godzilla was.

Much attention was given to the armored back that protected it from any sort of attack. Combining that incredible hide with the unmatched power that Godzilla possessed promised a long fight to come.

The Chinese generals working with Toshiro had convinced him to perform a coordinated strike while Godzilla and Anguirus fight. The logic behind this was that the monsters would wear each other down to the point that missiles could harm them.

'That has to be one of the most absurd things that I've ever heard of.'

Toshiro was relieved that the calculated point of battle was too far away from any major cities. Collateral damage would be minimized and anyone nearby would've run for the hills by now.

The general turned his attention to the monitors, one observing Godzilla and the other tracking Anguirus.

'It's a necessity that neither one of those two decided to hit the drones.' Thought Toshiro as he looked at the screens.

While it was no question that those were replaceable, it would be good to understand potential limitations of either kaiju.

Kinki Coastline, 1:51 AM,

Explosions and blaze had long since ceased. Left with the petit chirps of birds, crunching trees, and the growing calls, Godzilla was able to think a little more clearly about himself.

Calm serenity, devoid of human interference, was always available to him before from the ocean. But a ambient night sky and crisp winds were much more comforting.

Godzilla was aware of the confrontation ahead of him. His life had only been spent in complete isolation. The only company that he ever knew was the small marine life that passed by him every so often.

Now approaching him was the chance to meet with another that could be considered his equal or his next opponent. It would certainly be more pleasing than that haunting image he had always known. Those empty eyes that always stared back at him.

Godzilla's attention was yanked to the coastline by a sound akin to a shrieking engine. Anguirus had arrived on the scene and was declaring war on the king.

Responding properly, Godzilla roared back. Their roars filled the sky and drained out every other noise.

Then Anguirus started to move towards his left to size up his opponent. Perhaps he had experience fighting against other creatures.

Fortunately for him, Godzilla didn't.

No warning was given as Godzilla pushed his massive body forward to attack. Surprise at the reckless choice was given. It was temporary as Anguirus charged forward himself and chomped onto the knee of his opponent.

The golden eyes of Godzilla dilated before he reared his head up and roared in pain. He punched Anguirus's head on reflex; earning the freedom of his leg.

Physical pain was now reduced and it was replaced by an emotional dent. Blood poured out of Godzilla's knee. It was his blood. It was his mistake.

Now fire burned in the king's eyes. He swung around, dragging his massive tail with him across the land, and knocked Anguirus with it.

Such a swift counterattack was surprising. However Anguirus showed determination as he sprinted forward and leapt up to head butt his opponent's chest.

Godzilla was knocked back by the attack and lost all the air in his lungs. But he managed to keep his ground.

There was so much pain brewing in the body of the Monster King. It was agitating. It was absolutely infuriating. But all of the pain was accompanied by something else.

Blood boiled and for the first time, Godzilla truly felt excited. This feeling, a rush of adrenaline, forced him to disregard the pain and smash his head into Anguirus's.

This was what it meant for him to fight; to dominate anything else that stood in his path. Anything that was willing to fight for this title would have to be reminded by the King of the Monsters.

Global Federation Japanese Branch, Chugoku station, 2:00 AM,

Ichigo cursed under his breath as he briskly walked down the corridors of the Federation's center. Knowing that Godzilla and Anguirus were duking it out made him want to get his wife and child off of Japan.

His wish was quickly denied as higher ups demanded that he get to the nearest Federation Station to conduct quick research.

Luckily his family was allowed to stay close by and the fight was too far away to cause any harm.

"Still, Isshin and Aki shouldn't be anywhere near this." Lamented the scientist.

Meteorite samples had been transferred from his lab to the Chugoku's research compound. Limitations on comfort, safety, and sleep would prove to be more than annoying.

Ichigo's submission of luminescence and animal cells had somehow drawn attention amidst the threat of Godzilla. It was possible that there would be a way to counter such a threat since conventional weaponry wouldn't work. And said monster had already defied logic several times.

"Dammit. What's it going to take to get something out of this?" Questioned the scientist furiously. "Why should my family have to stick around for this?"

His attention shifted to the possibility of Godzilla defeating Anguirus and redirected his attention towards Chugoku. Or the two monsters would probably prolong the fight all across Japan.

Such ludicrous assumptions could've been ignored if Isshin didn't exhibit such odd behaviors. His psychic abilities were always prevalent, but the recent interactions involving Godzilla really worried his father.

'It's not like he's been exposed to radiation or-'

An epiphany about radiation hit Ichigo hard. His attention was redirected towards the fragment. Could that light be caused by some sort of radiation?

Fear started to make itself apparent on Ichigo's face. He backed up and grab a Geiger Counter before pointing it at the samples. Luck would have it that not a single click went off.

"So I suppose that it isn't ionizing radiation then." His relief led to him using a recent method of radiation testing.

Professor Yamaguchi cut off another section of the meteorite and began working on a different method to understanding the luminescence.

Kinki Coastline,

The fight between Godzilla and Anguirus had yet to cease or even drop in intensity. If anything the two had begun to fight even harder.

Angurius reared his head up before charging in to bite Godzilla's neck. However the latter was too quick and managed to grab Anguirus's head. Godzilla took advantage of this situation and tried to claw out the quadruped's underside.

The assault was ineffective as even Anguirus's underside was very tough. A swift swipe from Anguirus's spiked tail forced Godzilla to release his grip.

Seven seconds gave Anguirus the opportunity to back up, charge, and curl into a spiked ball that impacted against Godzilla's body hard. But the taller Kaiju responded by grabbing his now spherical opponent and throwing him into the air.

Anguirus crashed into the ground with a giant quake and unfurled his body. Although bested he showed no signs of giving in.

A few sways of the tail and it spiked up again. This was the best way that Anguirus could convey his feelings of seriousness for the battle.

Such passion was reciprocated by Godzilla bellowing a roar and charging forward.

Both Kaiju collided in a power struggle. This could've been viewed as a friendly match if it wasn't for the fact that Anguirus was trying to kill his opponent. It was also prevalent that Godzilla was in the mood to kill anything that came in his path.

Their battle was swiftly interrupted by a series of missile attacks from differing directions. Irritation flickered in the eyes of the Kaiju's as the newcomers arrived.

The tactical strike had begun; fighter jets swerved in directions and patterns that made them appear more akin to insects.

Blasting them down with either sheer force or atomic plasma wasn't an option due to this excellently executed exercise.

Godzilla and Anguirus had nearly forgotten about their fight and became more concerned with ridding the area of annoying humans getting in the way. The former had come to the conclusion to use his atomic breath sparingly; no need to fire randomly.

High above all the action, a much larger plane carried what the military hoped would immobilize both Kaiju; a T22-EMP.

Military Bunker, 2:20 AM,

'So we've gotten to the point were we have to guess?' Thought Toshiro.

After another quick talk with the Chinese about a plan of attack, the decision was made to use an EMP bomb in the coordinated assault. Missiles alone wouldn't been enough to claim victory.

Such a bomb was designed to release a massive electromagnetic pulse to disarm almost all machinery, though on a much smaller scale.

In theory it would be able to at least immobilize Godzilla as it didn't run on any kind of radiation. Plus stock footage displayed how the original Godzilla struggled with artificial electricity from power lines.

After immobilizing Godzilla the Chinese vouched to attack Anguirus with an array of plasma attacks. They didn't think he'd have the same resilience to radiation that Godzilla had.

The Japanese general silently hoped that this could be resolved by that method; but he was prepared for Godzilla to pull some trick at the last second.

A momentary distraction was provided when he sipped some coffee. Toshiro wished that it would remain that way.

'Dying or showing resilience. Either way, you're going to shock all of us Godzilla.'

"Sir, the EMP is in position. We are awaiting your command."

"Right. Order our men to fall back and drop the EMP." Commanded General Hatake with composure.

Godzilla had all but lost his patience and was prepared to attack the planes by hand. His plan was not acted as they all fled from the scene.

Neither Kaiju expected this sudden change. They would've gladly resumed the fight if it weren't for the questionable nature of the action.

Then a strange sound hit their ears; a whistling. It grew higher in pitch with each passing second until they could see the round object within reach. Their world was engulfed by a blinding flash and a crackling boom.

* * *

Ok, this took longer than I wanted it to. It is good to finally write about Godzilla fighting another monster. Please leave a review if there is anything that you want to say about this story. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla. Otherwise I would've tried to make a Godzilla vs Gamera movie. Though, there'd be a strong emphasis on tried.

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

After the events of 1945, the people of Japan never wanted to believe that something horrible could ever happen on their mainland ever again. They were cursed by the attack of the first Godzilla after witnessing death and destruction on a massive scale.

But even those events could only compare to the destruction left in the wake of recent events.

Toshiro looked at the monitor in abstract horror. The coastline of Kinki was left scorched by the EMP bomb. Now he knew why the Chinese were willing to agree to such a dangerous weapon.

'They knew what it would do. And they were fine letting it hit Japan.' However, he was able to swallow and ignore that horror by the center point of the frame.

The bodies of Godzilla and Anguirus laid sprawled on the ground, unmoving. Not even their stomachs were expanding to show any signs of oxygen intake.

A promising sign of hope indeed but many felt uneasy. No doubt was cast that Godzilla was weak to artificial electricity, but he had already trumped their logic. It was even more risky considering that Angiurus was possibly more sturdy.

Everyone watching this scene could only hope. Prayers of peace by death were cast in silence; nobody dared to jinx luck and tactics.

Amidst all this silence, Toshiro Hatake looked at the decimated land of his country. The country that he knew had turned away from tyranny in hopes of peace, now forced to suffer again. He couldn't face the monitors at all. He allowed this to happen.

'I'm sorry.'

And then, Godzilla's face twitched.

His eyes opened and his mouth took in the scorched air. He slowly urged his massive body to lift up from the destroyed ground. With fully erect posture, the King bellowed a roar to the sky.

The soldiers hearing the roar interpreted it as a shout filled with rage, but Toshiro felt that Godzilla was mocking the effort.

To make matters even worse, the roar from Godzilla seemed to wake up Anguirus as well.

Godzilla didn't have any initial interest in inflicting injury upon Anguirus; he was busy roaring at any of the army within earshot.

Agitated by this, the quadruped mumbled before roaring to his opponent. The mocking of the army ceased, and Godzilla gave Anguirus attention. He also offered a chance of striking; the King had learned the honor of battle.

Anguirus took this opportunity and swung his tail around to attack. Godzilla took the blow and showed pain towards this.

In retaliation, Godzilla expended a large portion of his nuclear energy to blast his spiked foe. But said foe's armored hide proved to be efficient enough to endure the atomic breath.

Rage drove the monster king to kick his foe in the head to inflict damage, which was somewhat effective.

Both Kaiju slammed into each other again, struggling to overpower one another. However, unlike the last time, Godzilla and Anguirus didn't have nearly as much power.

It appeared that the EMP bomb actually wounded the monsters. Or, at the very least, it deprived them of a lot of energy.

A chance to attack again was well within grasp, but these Kaiju already defied expectation. Even if they were weakened, it was still a question if conventional weaponry could defeat them.

As the fires burned around the coastline, the people of the army wondered if they had any other choice than to simply accept this. Was there really any way that they could quell the threat known as Kaiju?

Chugoku Station, 2:28 AM,

Ichigo stared intently at the sample beneath the high-powered microscope. He had since isolated the cells in an effort to reproduce the reaction or create some kind of radiation.

His efforts didn't produce promising products. The most that the professor had managed to do was isolate the cells and animate them a little bit with some heat.

'They most certainly are animal cells. But why do they only react a little with this much heat?'

Ichigo's question had the obvious answer of nothing wanting to be cold, but he had put the cells in an oven and cranked the temperature to eight hundred degrees Celsius.

'At this rate, I'd have to dump the meteorite into Godzilla to get the cells to act up. Him or the sun.' He chuckled at his attempt of self humor.

Suddenly, Ichigo's joke didn't seem so innocent anymore. Ignoring the obvious connotation about Godzilla's curse upon humanity, there was some scientific inference in it.

Eight hundred degrees Celsius is as hot as lava. The cells would've had to come from an environment that was much hotter than what Earth normally provided if they were usually lively.

"But that can't be right, these meteorites were supposed to come from...the edge of our solar system."

Ichigo quickly confirmed the calculated trajectory from the command log and found that it was true. The meteorites came from outside the Milky Way and were slingshot by the Sun's gravity, impacting in Japan the week prior at 2:53 AM. The cells must've retained some heat from atmospheric re-entry earlier.

All of these facts culminated in the scientist's head to create a maelstrom of confusion. So much so that Godzilla as a threat was much easier to ignore then.

In addition to the temporary bliss from ignorance, the discovery also yielded an new question.

Just what did these meteoroids come from? Was there an even bigger asteroid that they originated from?

Suddenly, a small flicker of violet emerged from the samples. It wasn't a brilliant shine, but it was enough to grab Ichigo's attention.

"What? Why is it brightening now?"

Those questions were soon to be answered. It would start above the atmosphere.

The same ominous purple light that had hovered above the planet expanded. It opened a wormhole that connected to the empty space that was relatively close to the sun.

Not only did the portal manifest a pathway between Earth and the sun, it also released a Kaiju-sized meteorite unto the planet. To add more suffering, it was heading towards Japan.

On the surface of the planet, Godzilla and Anguirus had yet to cease their struggle.

Godzilla, having run out of ideas to fight, gripped is opponent's head and began to beat it with his clawed fists. This effort failed to prove useful.

Anguirus retaliated with several swipes towards the chest. He was unhanded and stumbled back. Roars erupted from the two with their distance.

But suddenly, they stopped.

They shared the same expression of confusion and glanced towards the sky. Somehow, the Earth Kaiju could sense that the meteorite was aimed directly at them. The dark sky was starting to light up as it quickly approached them.

Narrowing his eyes with anger, Godzilla regretted that he only had one solution to the problem presented before him. All of his energy was summoned forth, and he blasted his atomic breath into the descending meteorite.

Its fall was hindered, but it continued onwards into the province. A massive explosion accompanied the meteor as it crashed between Godzilla and Anguirus. The Kaiju were engulfed by destruction yet again.

The impact and smoke lasted for a few minutes before slowly dissipating. Another one would surely cause several natural disasters for Japan.

What stood in the center of all the destruction was another new Kaiju, but this newcomer was very different.

It stood on four stalky limbs, the armored back had a large singular horn facing downwards, and its head looked like a hollow serrated knife with a red sphere. Obviously, this creature was alien.

"Another one?" Questioned Toshiro with surprise. This simply wasn't the day to be leading the forces against giant monsters.

Unlike Godzilla had done upon his arrival, this new monster seemed more intent on analyzing the area around it. The red sphere in the head blinked three times as it scanned the surrounding environment. The crashing waves, the scorched sand, and two monsters who were weakened from the blast.

Immediately, it took great interest in Godzilla and Anguirus.

The King of Monsters, now weary and beaten, glared at the newcomer on the scene. It can't be said that the latter reciprocated the manner.

Godzilla summoned his rage for another roar meant for intimidation. It was in vain, though, as his usual battle cry softened into a weeze of pain.

Attempting didn't come without any response. The alien Kaiju hummed before roaring deeply. To make itself even more extravagant, the Kaiju's back-horn lifted up and let a rainbow pour out. It dazzled until forming into insect wings of solid light.

Toshiro watched this display with awe and question. To him this looked like the monsters were communicating with each other. For all he knew, they were conspiring to attack Hong Kong together.

It would be an outright lie if he said that he wasn't trying to figure out if they could kill the alien along with Godzilla.

'Godzilla and Anguirus are weakened. But how tough is this new guy?'

Chugoku Station,

Ichigo scrambled to figure out just what was going on. The samples that he had been given now started to glow in a manner of blinking and not just in a random pattern; every cut of the meteorite dimmed and lit up at the same time. Being reminded of traffic lights was irritating, to say the least.

This even followed so closely after the inference of radiation that he was almost convinced that there was some sort of plot convenience.

"Professor Yamamoto!" Ichigo saw that one of the other scientists of the Chugoku station had arrived. He was out of breath and holding onto the door frame.

"Good to have some extra help around. Help me figure out what this is!" Demanded Ichigo with stress pulling his voice.

"Forget that, you need to see this! Another Kaiju has appeared!"

Amidst all of the light from the rocks was silence. Ichigo hoped that sleep deprivation had gotten to him. Nobody wanted to believe that in twenty four hours three Kaiju had all shown up to Japan.

"...What?"

"Another Kaiju has appeared with Godzilla and Anguirus. It arrived in a giant meteorite."

Ichigo's line of sight slowly shifted towards the samples. There was no way that this was simply a coincidence or plot convenience.

The beach, which was once erupting with the brawl of equal opponents, was now a place of shaming. Godzilla fought hard to establish revenge upon this newcomer only to fail as his strength had failed him.

The alien gouged its stalk-like legs into Godzilla's body over and over again. It added more pain by piercing Godzilla's skin with its knife-like head. Interest had morphed into bloodlust.

Anguirus watched this fight with frustration in mind. By no means did he consider Godzilla an ally; if anything, he wanted to personally kill the King of the Monsters. But allowing somebody else to have a chance at it was infuriating.

Summoning all of his strength, the quadruped Kaiju forced himself off the ground. He charged forward and hopped onto the alien's backside.

His mouth was large than Godzilla's, so it naturally had the advantage of inflicting more damage.

Anguirus had succeeded in gaining ground as the alien slowly moved off and away from Godzilla. It made every effort to shake off its new nuisance, shrieking as it did so.

After being freed from his prison of edge and pain, Godzilla leapt into the battle. Just like Anguirus, he didn't care what would happen to the other Earth Kaiju. There wasn't even any concern over his own health.

He just wanted to make sure that it was in stone that he was the King.

Godzilla charged forward, grasping onto the side of the alien. He began to senselessly beat its torso with only his fists.

Although both of them shared a common enemy, the reptilian Kaiju's didn't have the same method of defeating said enemy. This dissonance of coordination led to both of them ramming into each other.

Anguirus slipped down his opponent's backside and landed into Godzilla.

The alien Kaiju took this opportunity to gain some distance; it didn't expect that both of its opponents had enough energy to fight.

Roars of annoyance and anger circled around the reptilian monsters; they would probably attempt to kill each other again. Such a strange social interaction was closely spectated.

Turning its knife head like a bird, the alien appeared to be analyzing its opponents more closely. It could even appear as attraction.

Godzilla, however, wasn't flattered in the least. He pushed his head away from Anguirus to get back up. A weak, blue ray emerged from the King's maw, his last attempt to finish this fight.

But this attempt was met with failure. The rainbow wings around the alien converged in a new shape and caught the incoming attack.

Anguirus, desperate to continue fighting, stood up and maneuvered around Godzilla. All that desperation and willpower was swiftly crushed by the redirected attack that crashed into his face.

Burned and exhausted, the armored Kaiju collapsed onto the beach. His consciousness slowly slipped away as his jaw lay wide open.

Although Godzilla had plans of murdering Anguirus, he couldn't ignore what disgust he felt. That way of fighting was arguably cheap.

In truth, this fight was cheap towards him.

Some satisfaction started to gleam off of the alien Kaiju when it slowly walked towards Godzilla.

The King had only enough energy to keep him conscious; he had expelled too much in his atomic breath. His body began to crouch from the lack of energy. Now he seemed like an appeasing offering. An offering that the alien gladly took advantage of.

Scales were pierced by the front legs, and they hooked into Godzilla's flesh. All he could do was scream in agony as he felt his insides being yanked at. However, this was only the first step.

Light poured out of the alien's back again, it set its hind legs into Godzilla, and both of them were lifted off of the ground.

Pain flared in every corner of Godzilla's mind. Keeping hold of his own consciousness was now a struggle in of itself.

He pushed his clawed hand forward to fight back against this menace, but it suddenly began to move away from him as did the hooks in his skin. The senses of pain and sight were driven out by air ringing in his ears and the eventual feeling of water thrashing all around his body.

And then, everything began to fade away for Godzilla. The same deep black as those empty holes began to consume him.

Chugoku Station,

Without the presence of his father, Isshin had become very worried. Love for his mother wasn't lacking in any sort of manner; he just felt far safer when his father wasn't working.

At the insistence of his mother and demographic standards, he did some drawing to calm him and pass the time.

Suddenly, a jolt passed through the little boy; the tip of his pencil snapped against the paper. It felt like dread and blackness encircled his very being. There was only one explanation that offered itself to him.

'...That shouldn't have happened...'

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. Ok, I can clearly state that I am back on top of this project now. I promise to work much closer as Day of the Delta has received its proper praise. Keep your eyes out for the next installment of this fanfiction (hopefully coming soon).


End file.
